Ecos
by faby-nan
Summary: "Era como una herida que, si bien estaba cerrada, laceraba." Drabbles.


**_Disclaimer: _**_Digimon no me pertenece__._

**_Advertencia: _**_Posible OoC y título con casi ¿nula? relación_

* * *

_**Ecos**_

**I.**

Y a Yamato se le oprimía el corazón, a veces, cuando se topaba con aquellos ojos azules. Tan distintos a los suyos. Y una tristeza familiar se instalaba en su pecho, una que se le antojaba antiquísima y amarga, pero sutil a la vez. Aquella mirada reflejaba algo que alguna vez el espejo le mostró en su propio rostro: soledad, anhelo y tantas ganas de desbaratarse, de romper en llanto.

Y aun con sus miradas conectadas y Takeru a su lado, luchaba por mantener la sonrisa, por fingir que no sabía, que no se daba cuenta. Que no lo angustiaba el "¿qué hubiera pasado si hubiera sido yo?". Que no se estremecía ante tantas ansias, que no veía aquel dejo de celos apenas perceptible.

Y sólo reía, escuchando la feliz platica del rubio a su lado. Y por el rabillo del ojo podía ver a Ken estremecerse y sacudir la cabeza mientras Daisuke lo llamaba a gritos o Miyako lo tomaba del brazo. Y casi estaba seguro de haberle visto los ojos vidriosos y la expresión de desamparo en el rostro, antes de observarle sonreír. Era buen actor y eso, quizás, era más una maldición que una virtud.

Y a Yamato se le encogía el corazón, porque sabía que eran él y Taichi quienes ponían esa expresión en su rostro, esa nostalgia, ese deseo. Esa mirada era sólo para ellos. Ichijouji no miraba a nadie por mucho tiempo, quizá por timidez o por su actitud excesivamente respetuosa —no lo conocía lo suficiente como para saberlo—; salvo a ellos, mientras viajaba a donde nadie podía alcanzarlo. Como un niño perdido buscaba algo que recordaba vagamente, a alguien que sin importar cuanto buscara jamás conseguía alcanzar. Y mientras callaba y esperaba que no se diera cuenta que sabía, que le torturaba la idea de TK mirándole así, a Yamato se le rompía el corazón.

**II.**

Su mano se quedaba suspendida en el aire, apenas un segundo, el tiempo suficiente como para que Hikari lo notara y le mirara con curiosidad y un dejo de preocupación. Y él trataba de transmitirle con su expresión brillante un "todo está bien" antes de sacudir los cabellos de los adolescentes a sus costados y envolverlos de manera cálida y familiar con sus brazos. Notaba como se removía incómodo y apenado, como arrepentido de parecer feliz ante el contacto. Mientras Daisuke, a su lado y con su mano sujetando a Ken y el brazo del castaño sobre sus hombros, conversaba y reía al recibir halagos de su ídolo. Las primeras veces el mayor miraba curioso aquel contacto, intentando ignorar el leve estremecimiento del portador del emblema de la bondad, a veces parecía como si por medio de él, Dai buscará tranquilizarlo; otras como si deseara retenerlo, alargar aquella caricia el mayor tiempo posible. Y Yagami soltaba un suspiro, porque un peso se instalaba en su pecho, algo que le recordaba a Yamato, a Hikari enferma, algo que sabía a culpa, dolor y pena...

Y dudaba, porque aquellas sensaciones le pesaban, dolían ligeramente. Y sin embargo los dos menores parecían sedientos de aquello. No sabía si hacia bien o no. Pero algo le decía que no podía hacer nada más. Sólo confiar en el líder de la segunda generación de elegidos, solo esperar a que le indicaran lo qué sucedía, lo qué podía hacer. Y hablar con su mejor amigo, para ver si éste lo entendía mejor.

**III.**

Ichijouji era como una herida que, si bien estaba cerrada, laceraba. Una que se negaba a sanar, pero que necesitaba ser supurada, aunque eso implicara volver a abrirla. A veces se sentía la peor persona en el mundo. Pero estaba convencido de que tenía que hacerlo, que podía ayudarlo de esa forma aunque verlo tan roto le destrozara también. Y necesitaba quejarse de Jun y acompañarlo en esos momentos en que la herida parecía abrirse, lo disfrutaba aunque aquello lo despedazara. Porque lo necesitaba, no tenía idea de cómo pero lo sabía.

Y era doloroso observar aquella sonrisa temblorosa en sus labios y esos ojos tristes, anhelantes y vidriosos. Sin embargo estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, debido a que era feliz, buscando, recordando, aferrándose a aquello que le causaba culpa y dolor, que representaba un peso enorme, pero también felicidad y redención y consuelo.

Y Daisuke trataba aferrándole del brazo, sonriéndole radiantemente, acompañándolo. Trataba de hacerle comprender que no estaba solo, que estaba bien, que si no podía con aquello que cargaba sobre sus hombros estaban dispuestos a ayudarlo, porque no era sólo él, todos lo habían notado y estaban preocupados.

Y tenía que respirar profundo aunque era difícil, porque notaba que aunque lento, parecía más cómodo y feliz, llenando aquellos huecos, poniendo rostros a aquellos fantasmas en su pasado.

Ya llegaría el momento en que sería una herida abierta y, quizá, sangrante. Pero no estaría solo, no duraría mucho así. No volvería a infectarse. De alguna manera, ya se encargarían de que no doliera tanto todos juntos.

**IV.**

Y se le anegaban los ojos de lágrimas, se le formaba un nudo en la garganta y le costaba respirar. Como un niño desvalido, perdido buscaba aferrarse a algo, a un alguien que jamás volvería. A uno que no recordaba, a otro que no merecía.

La muerte de Osamu no era su culpa, lo sabía. Pero no lo creía, no podía hacerlo. Sin importar cuanto se lo dijera o quien lo hiciera simplemente no podía. Por irracional que fuera no podía deshacerse de aquella culpa. Él lo había deseado con tantas ganas, y su deseo había sido concedido de manera retorcida. Como si lo hubiera matado, justo así se sentía. ¿Qué derecho tenía de recurrir a su memoria? No quería huir, pero aunque deseaba creer, con todo su corazón, que su hermano lo había perdonado, no estaba listo para perdonarse a sí mismo.

Y luego estaba ese otro, a quien no recordaba, pero que había representado una presencia cálida a su lado. Alguien a quien admiraba casi tanto como a Osamu, a quien extrañaba con igual intensidad. Ese que había desaparecido cuando más le necesitaba, del que nada había quedado, únicamente trozos de memorias tan desconectadas entre sí que bien podrían haber producto de su imaginación, su enfermiza soledad.

No podía evitar perderse e imaginar posibilidades, no con Daisuke parloteando sobre su hermana, no con Hikari, no con Takeru. No cuando todo le traía a la mente a Osamu y el cómo habría sido si aún viviera. No cuando le revolvían el cabello y se sentía pequeño y orgulloso, por ser reconocido y tomado en cuenta, importante, como lo hacía con esa otra persona.

Y sentía el impulso de huir, de los recuerdos, de la culpa, del dolor, de la nostalgia y de la alegría que lo invadía. Y cuando estaba por ceder alguien lo tomaba del brazo, de la mano, de la chaqueta, de donde fuera para traerlo al presente, al sitio donde no estaba solo, donde era querido. Y deseaba más que nada seguir ahí y perdonarse.

Y aunque el dolor no se fuera nunca, podía vivir, quería hacerlo.

Quería ser feliz con aquéllos a su alrededor.

_Ellos_ también lo habrían querido...

* * *

**N/A: **Sólo necesitaba sacarme esto de la cabeza, es mi primer intento con estos personajes, en este fandom y conectando drabbles. Tengo la idea de que es difícil para Ken ver a todos con sus hermanos y de que aún no se perdona a sí mismo por desear que Osamu desapareciera, no porque no lo entienda, sino porque era un niño y, vamos, hay ideas que sin importar cuán incompatibles sean con la edad y entendimiento de alguien siguen presentes. No sé cómo se coló Ryo aquí, pero en serio, quiero creer que fue importante para Ken.

¡Comentarios, sugerencias, correcciones, etc. dejen reviews!


End file.
